Away From Neverland
by ExTrA-fAnCy-PaPeRcutZ
Summary: My idea of what would happen 3 or 4 years after wendy went to Neverland.


**This is my first is my first story so i don't know if its any good. Its like a Peter Pan 2 if you will. What i think would or could happen afterwards. This is set so its 3 or 4 years after the first visit to Neverland. I do not own any of these characters but the two new ones theat i have made up by my self and they will be seen later in the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Wendy**

_Wendy sat staring out the window on front of her. She sighed as she remembered the fun and the adventures that she and her brothers had had at neverland with Peter. She wondered if her was still a boy, playing and having fun. She went up to the window and looked up at the sky. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. She laughed, Peter was something special, nothing could change that. Her heart had and will always belong to him, even if he wasn't here and she hadn't seen him for a while. She smiled as the memories came flowing back to her, she could remember everything, it was they were happening right in front of her. She remembered how happy she was seeing Peter's smile, and they way he talked. She was lost on thought, Reliving her fondest memories for one last time. She began to cry without thinking or realizing who might hear her, She didn't care who heard her it was the last thing on her mind. _

**T****inkerbell**

_Tink flew around spreading faerie dust everywhere in sight. She loved to spy on everyone in London. Neverland was fun but there wasn't as much to do anymore. Captain Hook was missing and so was his crew, The Lost Boys were not lost anymore, and Peter wasn't as happy as he once was. She thought that this was all that Wendy's fault, if she hadn't came back to neverland and played with Peter then maybe he wouldn't be so unhappy now, and they would have been having fun with the Lost Boys right now, fighting Hook and laughing as they used to do. She glowed red with anger at that stupid Wendy. She smiled wickedly and started to fly to Wendy's window to cause some trouble. Now Tink wasn't all bed but seeing as faeries were so small they only had room for one emotion at a time and right now it was anger. She flew easily to the window and spied Wendy staring out of it. She grinned and flew closer. She heard a funny noise that sounded a lot like crying. She looked around but quickly realized it was coming from Wendy!. She smirked at this, but soon anger gave way to sympathy and then to sadness. _

**Peter**

_Things changed, he was still young, but his mood and attitude changed. He was once a happy go lucky boy that played all the time and played pranks with the Lost Boys, but those were the old days. He now sat in the old tree, just staring at the wall or rolling the 'kiss' Wendy had given him. Once he changed the people around him changed as well, Tink had tried to help and play with him, but he wasn't in the mood. The Lost Boys weren't lost anymore. Peter sighed as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He frowned and rolled over, misjudging how far the edge of the bed was and rolled right off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Peter moaned and rubbed his head with his hands. He looked around the room, no one was around, not even Tink. Peter slowly got off the floor and moved out his room, more emptiness. "Where is Tink?" he asked himself aloud and searched the tree and went to her little makeshift home. He didn't find her there. He scratched his head. Maybe she went off to London.... Wendy was there... Peter slipped out of the tree house and pushed off into the sky and went past the Second star and headed off to search for Tink, and maybe even to glance a look at Wendy, if she remembered him..._

**Wendy**

_Wendy was still crying. She sniffed and headed back to her bed, the memories and thoughts still running through her head like a deep river. She looked at her sewing box. She laughed as she remember sowing Peter's shadow. She stopped laughing and sat down on her bed. She had never thought about how much she had missed him until now. Her family and the lost boys had kept her busy so she had had no time to think about anything really. She wondered if thats why they had done so many things, to make her forget about him. No matter she wouldn't for get, It was the only time she had felt truly happy and she wouldn't let them go. She laid down on her bed and covered up. She soon feel into a light sleep, Dreaming about Peter. _

**Tinkerbell**

_Tink flew down and slipped into her room. She slowly flew to Wendy's bedside table. She looked at Wendy's sad face. She felt very sad all of a sudden. She frowned and went right up to her face. She slowly put her hand on her face and stroked it. Wendy couldn't not feel it but Tink thought it made a difference. She lightly placed a kiss on her cheek. She laid down beside her and feel asleep to the rhythm of Wendy's breathing. She dreamt of the times that she had loved the most, her time with Peter. While she dreamed she realized that she had always been and will be in love with Peter. She frowned in her sleep. _

**Peter**

_He drifted through the sky, dancing along with the now night skies. Flying had always put him into a better mood, it was the one thing that REALLY made him feel free. He fly past different buildings as London came into view and started filling the ground bellow him. Peter kept an eye out for any straggling fairy dust and luckily he did find some. He smirked and shot through the sky toward it and followed the dust to a house. Peter drifted down onto the roof. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't quiet remember where he had. He crept to the edge of the roof and looked down over the edge and into the window that looked into a bed room. There he was a girl sleeping there. Peter stumbled backwards onto the roof, his face white. He remembered the house, the girl. It was Wendy..._

**Tinkerbell**

_Tink looked up and saw peter standing at the window and she sprang up happily, but then she remembered that he loved Wendy. Immediately she got angry and turned a fire burning red. She looked over to Wendy, She was sleeping peacefully dreaming of Peter no doubt. She got even angrier. She took hold of some of her hair and tied it to the bed posts on both sides. She giggled and smiled. She dumped the vase of flowers and water on her head and flew around the room laughing. She laughed as Wendy tired to get up but her head slammed back onto the pillow, She started to freak out, The more Wendy screamed and freaked the more Tink laughed and giggled at her handy work. She was sure she would get in trouble for this but she just wanted to get even. Wendy was in the way and she needed to be...taken care of and Tink would make sure she got what she so desperately deserved. She flew over to drawer and hid to watch what would happen next and so she could intervene if needed. __**" This is going to be good" **__Tink whispered to herself._

**Wendy**

_Wendy awoke with a scream someone or something was pulling her hair and tying it to the bed posts. She Rushed to try and get them untied but wit no avail. She suddenly felt water and flowers hit her face. She started to scream again but only get water in her mouth. She started to sputter and spit the water out. She frantically untie the knots that magically appeared out of thin air. What happened? What am i going to do? Who did this? these were just some of the questions running through her head at light speed. She couldn't untie them and her mouth was still full of water. She couldn't breathe. She started to choke. I'm going to die She thought starting to cry hard. The tears flowed fast down her cheeks, hot and salty. She passed out, the last thing she saw was someone at the window then darkness cold and black. _

**Peter**

_He heard a scream and Peter stumbled down the roof and into the window, just as he saw Wendy pass out. He rushed to her side and saw her hair tied to the post of her bed. He snorted out a breath and knew who did it. Peter quickly and gently untied the knots. He brushed off the flower and went in search of new blankets, because the ones on the bed had gotten wet. Peter went to the closet to search for warm clean blank._

**Tinkerbell**

_Tink scowled when Peter helped Wendy up and untie her hair. Why is he helping her? Does he still love her? she thought getting mad that he would rather have a pathetic human girl then a very pretty faeiry girl. She was unique and fun to be with wasn't she?. She thought she would be great for peter way better then that Wendy girl. She frowned. Then why was he fawning all over her?. She flew out and started to silently kick her so peter wouldn't see. She giggled again and hid under the bed. I wonder how much Wendy can take? she thought evilly. " I hope she has strength" Tink said quietly so as not to clue Peter in on where she was hiding " she's going to need it". She decided to watch them from a distance and step in when things got way out of hand or she felt like Peter was in danger from that....that witch!. She kept quiet and watched them studying every move he or she made. She was going to get Wendy out of the picture , no matter what it took. She wanted to spend the rest of her immoral life with him and no stupid human girl was getting in the way if she could help it and she can. _

**Peter**

_Finding some warm clean clothes in the closet, Peter quietly made his way back to Wendy's side. He slipped the wet blanket off the bed and put on the new one. He dropped the wet blanket at the end of the bed. He looked up and looked at Wendy's face. A soft, but sad smile crept across his face._

**Wendy**

_She opened her eyes to see a handsome face looking at her. The face looked very familiar she thought, but she couldn't remember. She sat up trying to remember, her name, who was in front of her and how she got soaking wet and the floor. She stared at him for a second , a blank look on her face. She smiled as she remembered Peter. __**"Thank you peter for you help. If you hadn't been here then I would have surely died" **__She told him as she gave him a big hug. She looked at his perfect face and sighed. Why did I leave him? She thought wondering about her decision to stay on London. Was it the wrong one? Should she have going back with him to neverland and live there in happiness?. She got up her feet and walked to the window. __**"How is Neverland?" **__She asked him still looking at the sky._

**Peter**

_Peter smiled when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes. Oh how he missed them looking into his own eyes. He blushed when she hugged him, he didn't want her to let go. He grinned when she asked about Neverland and he moved behind her looking out the window.. __**"Its not the same without you, You should come back Wendy" **__He whispered in her ear lightly kiss her neck __**"We could be together forever". **__He took her hand and started to float beside her pulling her up as they began to fly out the window. For all those below all they saw was a green and white blur flying into the sky._


End file.
